degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Hey Ladies
Hey Ladies is a Degrassi Mini, a part of the first series of minisodes, that aired during the fifth season. Cast *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash Plot Peter Stone is walking down a hallway and comes across Emma Nelson, who is headed to the bathroom. He stops to talk to her, telling her that they are in a "Manny-free corridor", before asking her what she is doing. She glances at the door of the girl's bathroom and asks if she really needs to go into detail. He apologizes, saying sometimes at the sight of her, he gets all "porridge-brained". She tells him if they are going to spend more time together than he's going to need to get that condition checked out. He is about to ask her out, but Manny turns and walks down the corridor, and Emma pushes him into the girl's restroom, so that Manny wouldn't see them talking to each other. Emma proceeds to fix her hair and greet Manny, saying she was just meaning to talk to her. Manny tells her that she is two seconds from peeing her pants, but Emma asks her if she knew that yogurt has carbs. Manny gives her a strange look, as Emma tries to stall and keep her from entering the restroom. Meanwhile, inside of the bathroom, Peter is freaked out, and overhears Paige Michalchuk and Ellie Nash talking about Ellie's cramps. The two leave the restroom stalls, and Paige advises her to go on birth control. Ellie asks if the pill makes you gain weight, and an offended Paige tells her she is lucky she is already suffering, implying she would have hurt her if Ellie hadn't been hurting already. The two turn to leave the restroom and find Peter in front of the door. Ellie tells him if he was trying to put spy cams in the restroom, then he is so going to jail. Peter turns and exits the restroom, running away, passing Emma and Manny outside. Paige advises Manny and Emma that if entering the restroom, they might want to debug the place. Manny yells after him, "Yeah, you're totally not a psychotic freak!", and Emma yells, "Loser!" Peter looks back with a confused face, but Emma smiles at him, showing she didn't mean her insult. He smiles and walks away, while a smile remains on Emma's face. Trivia *This marks the first mini appearances of Emma Nelson and Peter Stone. *This mini takes place during season 5 when Emma and Peter are trying to have a secret relationship behind Manny's back, as Manny hated Peter and would not have stood for it. Quotes *Emma: (to Manny) "Did you know that yogurt has carbs?... 'cause I didn't...know that." Gallery emmma4.PNG 5443.PNG 44432.PNG 789.PNG 543t.PNG 5452.PNG 3443.PNG 877.PNG 654ff.PNG 45432.PNG 443fd.PNG 565v.PNG 454t.PNG 442.PNG 3435.PNG 666.PNG 5453.PNG 888.PNG 5433.PNG Video Alternate Versions *Here on DailyMotion *Here on Youtube Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 5 Category:Degrassi Mini